starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic blade
wielding psionic blades]] A psionic blade (or psi blade) is a type of energy blade manifested through the use of psionic powers. Overview Protoss Psi-blades Through a protoss generating psionic energy, psi-blade focusers mounted on forearm units containRosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. and channel this energy, said units being located on powerUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and light armor suits, used by zealots and high templar respectively.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Executor Tassadar was able to channel his psionic powers into blades without the need for forearm units. Psi-blades are incandescent,2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 and are usually of a blue-white color. Psi-blades can cut through any material regardless of density, though can be parried by other psi-blades2015-11-06, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launch Trailer – Legacy. YouTube, accessed on 2015-11-07 and warp blades. Over time, the Khalai have further refined psi-blade focuser construction, allowing psi-blades to increase in power as a zealot’s fury mounts in the heat of battle. The Dark Templar have further refined psi blades into much more powerful warp blades.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After the severing of his nerve cords, Artanis demonstrated the ability to wield a psi-blade and warp blade in tandem.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Oblivion. YouTube, accessed on 2014-12-02 The Zhakul Guardians manifested green psi-blades while under the control of Maar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. The Tal'darim possess red psi-blades, referred to as bane blades,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council: Blood hunter (in English). 2015. which are pure Void energy drawn from Amon's realm. Ancient Tal'darim legends speak of masters who could use them to tear planets in half.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. Khalai protoss possessed by Amon, including ArtanisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Chains. (in English). 2015. and Selendis,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. were able to manifest red psi-blades, as could Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. Terran Psi-blades Monomolecular blades utilizes its wielder's psionic energy to hone an edge that has been sharpened to a microscopic degree, allowing it to cut through both physical armor and energy shields.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. using a terran psi blade]] Terran Dominion scientists have developed similar devices for use by ghosts and similar soldiers using protoss technology.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.Blevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01 Notes zealot with green psi-blades]] *In StarCraft II, psi-blades are colored in accordance with player color in multiplayer games. Some fans reacted negatively, but a compromise was never reached.2010, Starcraft 2: Protoss Zealot. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 **Exceptions within the campaigns of StarCraft II are the yellow psi-blades of Karass's zealots,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. and the green psi-blades of the Zhakul Guardians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. In the case of the Guardians their team color (black, not available in multiplayer) is separate from their psi-blade color. *The ghost model has an unused animation for using a psi blade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 *An inflatable psi-blade was included in the "goody bag" of BlizzCon 2015.2015-08-19, Get a BlizzCon® Goody Bag with the Virtual Ticket. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-27 References Category: Protoss Technology Category:Terran Weapons